The present invention relates to the field of manufacturing processes for polymeric composition articles, and more particularly to certain improvements in differential pressure thermoforming machinery which permits such machines to inject a resinous fluid foam into a cavity or pocket formed in a differential pressure molded sheet while the sheet is still in the mold.